Ultimate Chimera Beast Garmadion
by yukito tenkawa
Summary: Rika Yamamoto is a young high school girl who lost her parents at an early age. Now she finds a Super Robot named Garmadion during an alien attack! Will Rika be able to fight of invaders and monsters as well as fight off her homework?


Ultimate Chimera Beast Garmadion

Author's Note: Japanese Honorifics will be used here

Prologue

The city was on fire people were screaming, buildings were getting blown up and smashed by giant monsters.

Our car dashed its way out hoping that we could escape from this nightmare.

"Drive faster! We have to get out of here!" my mom screamed.

"Im doing the best I can!" yelled dad.

I wasn't so sure what was happening, my mother kept my eyes closed and was hugging me quite tight, even though I couldn't see I heard people screaming, buildings crashing and really loud noises… until our car came to a screeching and painful halt.

I was grazed and my vision was hazy… but I was sure that… our car was blown up…

I tried to stand but my feet were caught in some debris… as I looked up this gigantic monster roared and blew fire allover the place, in response I shrieked in fear… but that wasn't good, the monster saw me and lowered its head and roared at me, I still screamed and closed my eyes… I thought I was done for…

….so I thought.

This Gigantic steel man smashed the monster's face and grappled with it, and it defeated the monster with a single punch. I was still too dazed to look but I remember a boy with white hair saving me.

He carried me in his arms and I fell asleep.

The next thing I knew I was in a hospital being treated…

I panicked and asked where my parents were… but they said they couldn't find them…

2 days have passed and its official…. My parents were dead… it was all over the news as well as the people who died in the monster attack, I cried for days… until I was able to pull myself together, and I thought to myself: My parents don't want to see my like this! I gotta be strong…!"

"….because its my second year in High School!"

Chapter 1- First Day in School… and im Busted?

"EVIL WILL NOT TRIUMPH OVER THE GOOD! TAKE THIS! BUSZINGER PUUUUNCH!" said the Hero.

"GYAAAARRRGHHH! YOU GOT ME TODAY BUSZINGER Z! I WONT FORGET THIS!" said the Villain.

"RUN! FOR I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL YOUR REIGN OF TERROR IS OVER!"

With that my TV Show concluded!

"Wow! Buszinger really did a good job of defeating Baron Conductor!" I exclaimed to myself.

But I looked at the clock.

"OH NO! IM GONNA BE LATE FOR MY FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I yelled out loud. I hurriedly put my uniform on (which was very cute) and grasped a slice of toast bread in my mouth as I put my shoes on and locked the door as I left.

"My first day as a second-year High School Student! Im so excited!" I told myself.

And would you believe it I made it in time!

I hurried in but it was my fate that I bumped into a lady and we both fell down along with the papers she was carrying.

"Ouch! Ah! Im so sorry! Let me pick that up for you!" I said.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Please watch where you're going next time okay?" said the lady.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I said back.

I looked at the lady I bumped, she was beautiful, she had long pink hair that

reached her shoulders, and her complexion and skin were beautiful.

"Oh…. Are you Rika Yamamoto?" she asked.

"Y-yes ma'am!" I said.

"Oh please come with me, the School Head wanted to see you before you go to class." The lady said.

"Aww man!" I thought to myself, "First day of class and im in trouble already?"

But somehow I kept all my emotions in and followed the lady to the Principal's Office.

As we were walking the lady said to me: "Oh I haven't introduced myself… my name is Miyuki Nakayama… im one of the Principals of this school."

I gulped and thought to myself: "Oh man this is bad, bad, bad! Not only am I in trouble! I bumped into the school principal!".

"Is something wrong Miss Yamamoto?" Miyuki said to me.

"N-no ma'am! I just cant contain my excitement…for…uhh.. class!" I said in reply with a fake smile, hoping that I don't get seen through.

"Oh don't be nervous! Everything and everyone is nice here in Nakayama Gakuen! So please enjoy your stay Miss Yamamoto!" she said gleefully, and I couldn't help but give in to Miss Miyuki's beautiful smile.

We both arrived at a huge door and went it, and It sure didn't look like any principal's office to me, it was huge, it had library shelves and a huge globe as well as Swords that were crossed on the wall with a Shield, and a really huge desk with one chair…. But no one was sitting in it!

"Principal Luna? I've brought Rika-chan here.." said the lady.

Just then a loud yelling was heard and another lady dropped down in a slashing position grasping a sword in her hand poised to strike.

But the Miss Miyuki grabbed a sword off the wall and blocked the attack.

The two dueled until finally Miss Miyuki disarmed the other woman.

"Man! I still cant beat you sis!" said the other lady.

Miss Miyuki sighed. "lets talk about this later ok? Here I brought Rika Yamamoto as asked.

"Hahaha! Good job sis!" said the lady cheerfully as Miss Miyuki gave a seemingly crooked smile.

"Ah! So you're Rika Yamamoto huh? Welcome to Nakayama Gakuen Rika-chan!" said the principal gleefully.

When I think of the word "Principal" I was definitely expecting some old lady… but this old lady wasn't old at all! She had long flowing blue hair and was wearing what it seemed like… clothes for teenage girls! Man was I surprised!

"Hahaha please excuse me for my "entrance" awhile ago! Hahahaha! I really need new scare tactics for my sister!" she said.

"Nee-san!" said miss Miyuki.

"Oops! Went out of topic again! Er-hem! My name by the way Miss Yamamoto is Luna Nakayama, and by from what you've heard Miyuki call me… we're sisters! Sister Principals of Nakayama Gakuen!"

"I really couldn't believe it! Two Principals? Sisters? That mean double the trouble but if I study hard I wont get in trouble!" I thought to myself.

"Okay… the reason I called you here is that…. You're the survivor of… "that" incident…. Am I right?" Miss Luna said in a serious tone.

I looked straight in her eyes. "Yes Ma'aam, I am that survivor." I said in a serious tone as well.

"Now id like to ask you… how are you gonna pay for your school tuition?"

I fell on the ground.

"E-eh? Didn't I pay for it last summer?" I said collecting myself.

"Oh…. Haha! Looks like you did! Sorry bout that! But what I meant was… your parents.. passed away didn't they? How are you gaining money to pay for your everyday needs?"

"Oh…. To be honest I don't really know… bags of money keep appearing in my doorstep every now and then… and I don't even know who's giving it to me! But I always give thanks and use it for my needs… not my wants." I said.

"You seem like an honest girl… I don't believe that you're lying. Now about your "survivor" status… do you think that it will affect the students here if you told them you were so?"

I fell silent.

"Well?" said Miss Luna.

"to be honest im not so sure myself… but even if it's a negative response im going to keep trying!"

Luna and Miyuki looked at themselves in disbelief, then started giggling.

"Did I say something wrong?" I thought to myself.

"Hahahahaha! That's the kinda spirit Nakayama Gakuen needs! A strong, honest and kind spirit! I like you Rika-chan! Do your best this year you got it?" Miss Luna said.

I felt quite embarrassed yet overjoyed.

"Yes Ma'am! " I said with great joy.

"That's the spirit Rika-chan!" Then Miss Luna looked at the clock. "Oh looks like you're running late huh? Miyuki, bring her to her classroom please! I have to fix this office up!" With that miss Luna ran off.

"Nee-san!" but Miss Miyuki just sighed and brought me out. "okay Rika-chan time to get to class, and don't worry about your tardiness, ill excuse you…. But you have to promise not to be tardy for class ever ok?"

"Mmm! I promise!" I said.

We walked to my classroom… and boy it sure wasn't easy, there were so many corridors and turns I almost got dizzy from all the walking.

"Okay and we are here! Room 4-A!"

I shuddered.

"Nervous Rika-chan? Everyone's like that at first "

I gulped.

"Hmmm…. Okay ill go in first and tell the class you're here… hold on okay?" then Miss Miyuki went in.

I really couldn't help but shudder, until…

"Rika-chan? You can go in now." As Miss Miyuki was gesturing me to go in.

"This is it… my first day in class! Ive got nothing to lose!" I thought to myself as I entered.

Chapter 2- Friends and First day in school!

I walked in and face the class, boy did I feel really stiff.

I faced them and said:

"Hi everyone! Im Rika Yamamoto! Im 17 years old and I love Super Robot Anime shows!"

The class was still staring at me.

"D-don't get me wrong! It's the cable at home! Something really wrong with it! U-uhh… other than that im pretty average! U-uhm…. I hope to have a good year with all of you! Please take care of me!"

The whole class was still staring.

"Okay miss Yamamoto please take your seat there in the 3rd row next to miss Ayanaga." Said my teacher, then she whispered to miss Miyuki as Miss Miyuki exited the classroom.

"Hahaha that was some speech eh Yamamoto?" said the girl beside me.

"Uhhh.. yeah…" I said.

"Hahaha nervous huh? Don't be we're all friends here in 4-A! and if you have anything you need come to me okay?"

"Y-yes! Thanks!" I said. "Wow! Today is going pretty smoothly!" I Thought.

Then she offered me her hand, "Rumi Ayanaga, Class President of Class 4-A! Nice to meet you Rika Yamamoto!" she said.

I shook her hand and smiled, "Yaay! A friend!" I thought to myself.

Rumi-chan was certainly not the image of a Class President if ive ever seen one, she had pigtails that looked really gorgeous holding up her beautiful black hair. Plus she was probably the same height as me. Interesting this school really.

And this day went pretty fast… well morning class that is…. Then I found out it was Lunchtime already.

The my classmates approached me and asked me all sorts of silly questions like: "Super Robots huh? What ARE they?" or "Wow you sure were nervous there huh?"

Other than that they were all friendly and I felt liked one of them already.

I stretched in my chair and let out a sigh as my stomach grumbled.

"Hahaha looks like youre hungry Yamamoto! Why don't you join me and some of us for Lunch?" Rumi said.

"Ah! Sure! That would be great!" I exclaimed.

Rumi-chan and I walked, as we met up with 2 more girls, after that we headed to the rooftop to eat out lunch.

"Oh we never introduced ourselves did we?" said the girl with a Bow "Im the Archery Captain of Nakayama Gakuen! Mai Ichihara! Nice to meet you!"

"And im Haruka Mizuki! Captain of the Soccer Club! Nice to meet you!"

"Y-yeah! And im Rika Yamamoto! Nice to meet you guys too!"

The girl Mai... she looked like you're average girl short haired with chopsticks as her hairpins for her orange hair… but was the Captain of the Archery club? And the other girl Haruka had glasses on with a ribbon as her hair tie in her blue hair…was the Captain of the Soccer club?

"Hey… maybe they're really good at their sports aside from their looks… its mostly like that right?" I told myself.

"So girls… what have we got today?" said Rumi.

"Ive got Tempura and Ebi Sushi!" said Mai

"Ive got Pasta with Meatballs and French Toast" said Haruka.

"U-uhm… ive got Maki for Lunch… all sorts of it…" I said.

And "all sorts of it" was right. My Maki's were rally huge and had too much topping on them! Nevertheless I shared my food and enjoyed talking to my new friends.

Too bad the bell rang so soon, I was really enjoying myself.

Rumi-chan and I headed back to class. And just in time too. Our teacher just arrived.

And as usual Class ended pretty fast.

Again I stretched and yawned.

"Hey, hey the year just started Yamamoto! Don't go yawing now!" Rumi said jokingly.

"I cant help it…. im so sleepy…" I muttered.

"Hahaha well I know what'll wake you up! A good old fashioned Ice Cream Parfait!"

I sprung up. "LETS GO!"

As we were walking along the corridor a girl was running past us in a hurry.

"Speeding in halls again eh Aoyama?" Rumi said to the girl.

"Erk… sorry Pres…" said the girl.

"Oh Rika-chan, this is Hikari Aoyama. Hikari this is Rika Yamamoto".

"Oh the new girl right? Ive been looking everywhere for you! I was hoping we could hangout today!" said Hikari.

"Well why don't you join us then Aoyama? We're headed to the Ice Cream Parlor."

"Sure! Count me in! Oh but we've got to get my sister first." Said Hikari, "To the Library girls!"

We headed for the library, again it was definitely like no library that ive ever seen, it was huge, it had Chandeliers and seemed more like a palace library than a school library. Heck they even had ladders for getting the books from the top shelves!

Even those paintings on the roof that seem 3D but they weren't.

"Ah! Hikaru-chan!" exclaimed Hikari.

There we saw this young girl, who was the same as Hikari but had pins that held her hair up and a pencil in her ear.

"Nee-san, quiet in the Library please!" the girl said.

"Oops! Sorry! Come on lets go! We're headed to have some Ice Cream! "

"I-ice cream? O-okay!"

"Wow we sure were weak to sweets " I thought to myself.

We helped Hikari-chan close up the Library, and it was quicker than we thought.

"Oh Hikari! This is Rika! The newcomer!" said Hikaru.

"Hello Miss Rika…. Its very nice to meet you.." as she respectfully bowed. "Im Hikari Aoyama…" as she shook my hand too,

"Mmm! Nice to meet you Hikari-chan!" I smiled and shook her hand back.

We finally made it to the Ice Cream shop, and we ordered all sorts of different Ice Cream's!

Rumi-chan ordered a Choco Banana Split with Wafers

Hikaru-chan ordered a Tropical Surprise

Hikari-chan ordered a Chco Milkshake with a 3 scoop of Strawberry Ice cream

And I had a Mango Parfait with a small Vanilla Sundae on the side.

This was definitely heaven for the 4 of us… we felt so happy eating our Ice Creams and whatnots. Too bad it had to end so quickly! We paid our tabs and exited the store.

"Yum! That was great! Thanks again for the invite Pres!

"…Yes thank you"

"I fell so ALIVE AGAIN!"

"Hahaha glad you girls enjoyed!"

but even with our full stomachs it definitely didn't prepare us for what was coming next…

An alarm siren was rung and there was a huge announcement that a huge meteor was going to crash in the city!

True enough we looked at the sky and a huge meteor was indeed headed straight for the city, and it seemed faster than usual.

The meteor fell into the city lake before we could take cover… but luckily the surrounding area was badly burnt, good thing no one got hurt or anything.

We quickly went to check on the meteor… it was hug and black, and still seemed molten… when suddenly… it was cracking… and what emerged was…

A giant black lizard-like being… with red spheres for eyes and spikes growing all over its body…. That was it alright….

….the giant creature from the car accident.

Chapter 3- Start Up! Garmadion!

People shrieked and screamed as the giant creature came out and immediately smashed a building and roared as it did so.

We ran away, but we lost each other in the crowd of running people. I kept running and running, I didn't want to see that face of that horrible creature that killed my parents, I just wished I could fight it or something…

With the crowd of running people we ran near Nakayma Gakuen, then I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

"Yamamoto! Over here!" the voice called out.

I looked and tried to see, it definitely was Rumi-chan and the others! They were safe! They were in a small Armored car with other people. I was so relieved to know that they were all okay, my new friends in school! I kept running and hoped that I would reach their car in time.

The giant monster roared as it tore up more buildings and ate up trains, fighter planes tried to shoot at it… but it was useless. It only made the monster more angry, it let out a loud roar the blew up the planes, and it stomped it foot in rage, when it stomped its foot, it created an earthquake that cracked the road, the tremor was so strong, that I fell. All the people ran ahead of me, I tried to get up and run again but it was hard because of the pain in my knees. The road cracked and I felt the ground around me softening up, I tried to stand up and I felt my foot pass through the ground.

Then it hit me.

I fell into the hole in the floor.

I was in a place full of light, it was bright and I felt at peace…. Then these tow voices called out and said "It wasn't my time to go,"

Suddenly I regained consciousness… and I realized that I was knocked out by the fall, I was wondering what saved me from my ill fate… it turns out that I fell into an old clothes storage.

I looked at the clothes… and they looked like clothes from engineers and professors… I thought to myself….

IS THIS A GRAVEYARD?

But the clothes weren't bloody they were folded up neatly… until I landed on them.

I went out of the clothes facility and looked around me to what seemed like an old lab or construction yard.

"How was I gonna get out of here?" I told myself .

"Are my friends okay?"

"What's going to happen to the city?"

So many questions ran through my head.

Then the ceiling above me shook with great force and small rocks crumbled… I realized I was underground! And if that creature rampages more ill be buried alive!

I went further into this lab/construction yard and found no one.

I checked for working electronics hoping that at least something was working here. Then and elevator light suddenly lit up.

I felt scared, but I suppose it was better than getting buried alive.

I check the light, it had a lift, I decided to get on it. When it reached the top there was a huge hatch-like thing. Was open I felt scared but I peered in. anyway. However another tremor shook. And I fell in the hatch. I tried to get up and out but the hatch fell shut.

Great. I thought to myself. IM TRAPPED IN THIS SMALL PLACE! I panicked for a bit and tried sitting down. I felt something soft… it was a cushion… like a cushion on a chair! I felt a little relieved, but I was still panicked. I banged inside of this place and a light lit up.

It seemed like the light of a monitor. Then I heard a voice.

"Human"

"Wh-who said that? Are you a ghost?"

"Is the planet under attack…?"

"Under attack by what?" I said

"Creatures…. Invaders in your language… that fell from the sky and are causing havoc for Mankind?"

This voice knew what was going on.

"Yes! Yes they are! I need help! I need to get out of here! I need to help my friends!" I yelled out in despair.

"I sense your being and spirit… you are kind of heart… and strong… for that I will lend you my power."

Suddenly a small compartment opened and a small ring fell out with a Wolf head emblem.

"That ring you have… insert it into the crevice you see before you."

And this voice was telling the truth. A crevice shaped like a Wolf head was in front of me.

"I have to save everyone!" I put on the ring and inserted it in. A bright light shone and the screen in front of me was not only one but a lot! And on the main screen it was shown the name…

GARMADION

Chapter 4- Monster Vs. Robot in the City!

The voice said again: "Truly I thank you human! Let us defeat his foe! I am Garmadion! And my power is yours!"

Then everything started shaking around me. I felt immense pressure I as felt like I was on a roller coaster… a really strong roller coaster.

This thing and I broke out of that underground area, it was bright, I saw the city again, and it all seemed so high, I looked at where I was again and it dawned on me …THAT I WAS IN A SUPER ROBOT'S COCKPIT!

"I-is this really happening?" I thought to myself. "Am I really in a Super Robot's cockpit? Am I….really piloting one?" I kept thinking to myself.

I grabbed the two levers beside me and moved this robot.

It was definitely easier to move than I thought.

"You are good at this Human… are you sure you haven't used a Super Robot before?"

"Nope! I just watch a lot of Anime!"

"Anime…?"

"Ill explain it to you later!"

Then we came face-to face with the monster.

"Human! Onward to victory!" said the voice.

"Wow! A Super Robot that can speak!" I said.

"It is not the time to be impressed Human! we must fight!"

"Yeah! Lets do this!"

"HEY! UGLY! OVER HERE!" I cried out to the monster…. And I obviously heard me as it was charging straight at me with its razor sharp fangs and sharp claws.

It rammed me but I caught it by its claws and grappled with it.

This was hard. I had to exert a lot of force into the levers.. I pushed it back as it fell on the floor.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "OKAY! TAKE THIS! ONE HIT KILL!"

I posed Garmadion as his fists were showing in a "launching" position.

"FLYING! ROBOT! FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!"

….but nothing happened!

"Excuse me but… what are you doing?" said Garmadion.

"Hey! What gives! Why don't you have a Flying Robot Fist attack!"

"Flying…. Robot Fist..? What is that?"  
>"So you don't have! Man! What kind Super Robot are you?"<p>

"Excuse me?"

As I argued with Garmadion the lizard stood up and rammed us down.

"Aaaah! That hurt you! Im not gonna let you get away with that! "

I clicked on the screen infront of me and saw Garmadion's arsenal:

Fang Ripper

Claw Edge

Cerberus Burn

Heavy Metal Howl

and Burning Cerberus Breaker.

"Not so much arsenal! But It'll have to do! GO! FANG RIPPER!"

Two shuriken's flew up, I caught them and threw them at the monster. Sadly they both missed and got stuck on a building instead.

"No! I missed!"

The lizard charged at me again performing a tail sweep that tripped us.

I was down, and the lizard picked us up and threw us on a building.

"Owie! Youre not gonna get away with that you overgrown handbag!"

Again it charged at me.

"Take this! CLAW EDGE!" the claws on Garmadion's hands extended into blades and I was able to hit the lizard. It roared in pain as it dug a hole.

"Human! It dug a hole!"

"And I know just what to do!" I positioned Garmadion near the hole, put both his hands near the hole and shouted.

"CERBERUS! BUUUUUURN!"

Flames shot out of the Wolf-heads in Garmadion's arms and into the hole.

The lizard quickly surfaced as it was on fire. And was withering on the ground to put itself out as I thought: "Its time to finish this!"

I set up for the final blow, when the lizard dug into the ground again.

"What? They're not supposed to do that!"

"Do what?"

"Escape from Final Attacks!"

I tried to throw more Fang Rippers at it but it was digging so fast.

"…! Human! Look at the radar!"  
>I looked into the radar, it seems like the lizard was circling around the city borders in a very, very fast pace.<p>

"What the heck is it doing?"

Then I observed more quickly.

"The ground…. Its loosening! If it keeps doing this the ground along the city limits will become soft and the whole city'll sink!"

I had to think quickly… then an idea hit me: "at the speed he's going at right now it will be impossible to hit it! But if I make a high speed dive from the air and hit him at the right moment… the impact could eject him from the ground!"

"That sounds like a very risky choice Human…. But I am with you!"

"Alright!"

I stepped on the pedals and we rocketed up. "Higher… just a little more higher!" I thought to myself. When I reached a high distance…

"Garmadion! Lock-on! We're going in!"

"You only have one shot! Don't miss Human!'

"I wont!"

Then it began. I made us dive down at a very high speed. Then I cloaked us in fire.

"Why are you cloaking us in fire human?"

"Just trust me on this!" I yelled back.

Nearer… and nearer the ground we fell, I yelled:

'BURNING CERBERUS! METEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!"

We impacted and the ground around us exploded.

I was panting, and I saw no sign of the lizard.

Garmadion's energy was dangerously low.

"N-no…! I missed!"

"No you didn't! look!"

And true enough my calculation was right!

The lizard was indeed ejected from the ground and was writhing in pain from the burns it previously had.

"Alright! Now its really the time to finish this thing off!"

Garmadion was… panting?

"I-im afraid im too low on energy to do that..!"

"No! As long as you have a strong will and heart….

NOTHING! IS! IMPOSSIBLE!"

Yelling that a bright light shone and the damages to Garmadion were gone and his Energy level was maxed out again.

"What… was this light…? I feel reenergized again… did this Human really do that..? Garmadion thought to himself.

"See that? Never give up! We can never win if we give up! Now ! its time to finish this!"

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!" I yelled out. Garmadion was then engulfed in a fiery Aura.

The fiery Aura burned the lizard even more, as I threw a flurry of Fang Rippers at it. it stabbed its burns as it kept roaring in pain.

Then I Pinned it down with the Fang Rippers.

Then I extended the Claw Edge and made Garmadion pose his two hands infront of him and I yelled: "BURNING CERBERUS! BREAAAAAAAAAKEEEEEEEEEER!"

We then charged the lizard at high speed. And tore a hole in it, It exploded… and can you believe it? We actually won!

I was panting… yet I could still say "That was…. Really tiring….! But…! I had lots… of fun…. doing…. this….!"

"This human was not like the human that used me before…. This human is… different… bright… cheery.. and kind…"Garmadion thought to himself.

As the battle ended Rika looked at the sunset in the distance as she heard people cheering for her victory.


End file.
